


Pull Me Out of the Depths

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Every breath shot pain throughout her entire body. From the moment the knife entered her stomach, she knew she was going to be breathing her last breaths. But she couldn’t lie there as Noctis was helpless in front of her. She…had to…move…_Written for Day 1 of Lunoct Week. Prompt: Water.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Pull Me Out of the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Lunoct Week!!
> 
> Prompt: Water.
> 
> I'm so excited for this week and I'm happy to take part!! Hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Every breath shot pain throughout her entire body. From the moment the knife entered her stomach, she knew she was going to be breathing her last breaths. But she couldn’t lie there as Noctis was helpless in front of her. She…

had to…

move…

Even though Noctis was unconscious, Leviathan was still relentless, so there was no telling what she would do next. Despite her dwindling energy, Luna couldn’t allow Noctis to be left defenceless. She had to help him.

Picking herself up made Luna wince in pain, but it was better than her wound being pressed to the damp, cold stone. Her lungs felt strangled and she coughed up blood that she spat out to the side. She couldn’t falter, not when Noctis needed her. She pulled herself forward with one arm and weakly pushed across the ground towards Noctis. The other hand was clutching her wound, even though she knew that there was no stopping the bleeding.

Luna’s heart twisted as she finally reached Noctis’s side, seeing him passed out from exhaustion of the covenant, his complexion pale and his breathing laboured. She immediately took his face into her hands, pulling herself closer to him, and pressed her forehead against his.

“Blessed stars of life and light…”, she whispered, calling forth her healing magic. She had no idea what injuries Noctis had but she didn’t want to take any chances, especially since he wasn’t in a position to heal himself.

While she felt the magic do its work, she heard Leviathan’s bellowing roars and looked up, seeing the watery carnage she had wrought throughout the covenant. Tidal waves were still rising and there was no doubt that parts of the city were now submerged.

Despite the excruciating pain in her body, Luna pulled Noctis up so that he was cradled in her arms. If there was no chance that she would survive this, she would do all she could to make sure that Noctis did. Even though he was unconscious, Luna placed a comforting hand on his.

As Luna was trying to figure out what she could possibly do next, a golden light erupted from the water. Seconds later, Titan emerged from the water, immediately facing Leviathan. It seemed that Noctis had gained the Hydrean’s favour because blue sparks emanated from the goddess and began to circle around him. Luna felt Noctis stir in her arms and she tightened her embrace around him.

Luna felt the altar tremble beneath her and Noctis and she was filled with terror as she saw a tidal wave heading towards them. Without any warning, Titan let out a bellowing roar and punched the water with a giant fist. Numerous walls erupted from the water, one of them towering right in front of the altar.

 _To protect us_ , Luna realised.

There was no telling how long the walls would hold against Levianthan’s watery attacks and Luna knew that she had to move before they crumbled. She manoeuvred Noctis so that he was held more securely in her arms. Luna attempted to pull herself to her feet but the pain in her side kept her planted to the ground. Every movement was agony and whenever she forced herself to drag her and Noctis, the pain blinded her. When she came back to herself, it was to cough up more blood that was now merging with the water beneath them. Luna saw watery droplets land in the puddles and it took her a moment to realise that it wasn’t because it was raining. She breathed heavily as more tears ran down her face and into the water.

She was going to die.

She was going to _die_.

Luna cried out of grief as the realisation fully hit her. She knew that the covenants were going to take away her life eventually but nothing could prepare herself for when her death would finally come. She couldn’t do it. Not now. She wasn’t ready.

_Would I have ever been ready?_

Luna had told herself that she was okay with it; if it meant that Noctis could fulfil his calling and save the world, then it would be worth it. But now, as it was happening, Luna realised that she didn’t want to die. She wanted to live. She wanted a life without the burdens of being the Oracle. She wanted to escape the Empire’s grasp and live freely without worrying about any dangers.

She wanted to live with Noctis.

The thought of him tore at Luna’s heart even more. She wanted nothing more than to continue her journey with him, to save the world together. And after they banished the darkness together, they could still…

She wanted to laugh at the thought; as if fate would be kind enough to let them be together. Maybe there was a reason why she was excited about the wedding… Luna sobbed as she ran a hand through Noctis’s hair. No point dwelling on it now.

The altar trembled beneath them again and, despite her better judgement, Luna painfully twisted her body around to look behind her.

Titan’s wall began to fall.

Luna didn’t have any time to react as a wave of water burst through the rock and crashed over the altar. She protectively threw her body over Noctis as the water consumed them and she let out a cry as the wave pushed them down the stairs of the altar. The wound in Luna’s stomach was now even more painful than before now that it was exposed to the stinging water and being thrown against the stone floor didn’t help as well. The two of them rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and Luna was coughing up both water and blood.

She… she couldn’t move any further…

Relief flooded her chest as she heard Noctis beginning to stir and cough. She quickly checked his breathing and shifted Noctis to his side, water spilling from his mouth. Noctis stirred again, groaning softly. His eyes cracked open just a little but Luna could recognise them from all those years ago.

“L-Luna…?”, his weak voice mumbled.

She was blinded by the pain again and she stifled a cry, letting only a whimper escape her. Luna couldn’t cry now, not when this was most likely the last moment that she and Noctis would have together.

She forced herself to smile, even if it was a small one, even if the tears hadn’t stopped streaming from her eyes. Shakily reaching out, she dragged a hand through his drenched hair. Her hand travelled through his hair and then down his face, stopping to cup his cheek. She kept her eyes locked on his, hoping that the gesture was enough to convey her regret for having to leave his side.

_I’m so sorry, Noctis… please, forgive me…_

As Noctis became more lucid, his expression melted into fear and sorrow. He opened his mouth and was about to speak again when another heavy wave of water crashed over them. Luna desperately tried to hold onto Noctis as he grabbed onto one of the walls of the altar but the force of the wave and her dwindling strength made it almost impossible. All of the energy left her as the wave tore her apart from Noctis and she couldn’t fight against the current.

Luna blinked and the next thing she knew, she was submerged in water, soon realising that she had been knocked off the altar. Fear rose in her chest as she realised that she couldn’t breathe, fighting desperately to hold her breath for as long as she could. The strain on her lungs was already appearing and Luna clasped a hand over her mouth and nose in a vain attempt to stop herself from breathing in any water.

She knew that she had to swim to the surface but her arms were too weak to cooperate. Wreckage and debris from above were now flying through the water and Luna had to narrowly avoid being hit. She tried swimming upwards again, usually all of the energy she had left, but she was unable to get far. Blood was still seeping out from her wound, floating up in the water in front of her. Luna morbidly wondered what she would die of first: drowning or blood loss.

She wanted to cry.

But the last of her energy and strength had finally left her.

Luna closed her eyes.

* * *

When Noctis woke up, everything hurt. His fight with Leviathan had worn him down to the point of exhaustion and, after earning her favour, he let himself fall into unconsciousness. Nothing he did could fight against it.

Consciousness began to return to him and he was immediately greeted with pain. His entire body ached and he felt water down his throat, reflexively coughing it up before he began choking. He felt something turn him over to his side which allowed him to cough out more water. When he was sure that he was no longer choking on water, Noctis felt his body sag. He was breathing heavily and his body continued to ache, shivering from the cold.

He had no idea what had happened to cause him to almost drown but he knew it was obviously something bad. He had to move but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him. Noctis tried to shift his arms but that only led to him groaning out in pain. He cracked his eyes open, hoping that would pull him further out of unconsciousness.

Lying next to him was a blurry white figure. He tried to focus on them but he had to blink several times to clear away the water for his vision to become clearer. When his vision had finally cleared, the figure in front of him was sharper. It was-

“L-Luna?”

She looked nothing like how he saw her just moments ago: her hair had fallen out of their braids, her dress was torn at places and she was completely drenched in water like her was. What had happened? Was she okay?

Luna didn’t say anything though. She simply smiled at him despite the danger around them. Without a word, she ran a hand through his hair before resting on his cheek, never breaking eye contact with him. Even though no words were said, Noctis felt an uneasy weight from her gesture. It seemed, solemn, regretful. Her eyes were full of grief.

He looked her over and his breath caught in his throat when he saw a red stain spreading across her stomach, blooding seeping out of a rip in her dress. Suddenly, it all came back to him: Ardyn stabbing Luna, her cries of pain. She was _bleeding out._

The realisation shocked him into lucidity and he instantly began trying to move again, her name on his lips. He had to get her help before it was too late.

He was about to call her name again when a wave crashed over them. Noctis immediately felt the two of them being swept away and, with all of his strength, grabbed onto one of the walls lining the walkway to the altar. He couldn’t see through the water but he felt a weak grip on his wrist. Noctis tried desperately to keep a tight grip on Luna’s wrist but the force of the water was slowly tearing him apart.

His heart almost stopped as he felt the pressure on his wrist leave and Noctis helplessly tried to hold onto Luna. The waves however, proved too forceful, inevitably prying his hand off of hers. He cried out her name as she was swept away, unable to be heard over the crashing of the water.

Soon after, the wave finally subsided and Noctis wrenched his body off the ground and looked over the wall of the altar. He frantically scanned the violent waters, quickly realising that, with her wound, Luna wouldn’t be able to swim to the surface.

With that terrifying thought, Noctis instantly vaulted over the wall, taking in a deep breath as he dove in. As soon as he was submerged deeply in the water, he desperately looked around, hoping to find Luna. He looked below himself and the terror in his chest spiked as he saw that Luna was sinking further into the depths. He dove deeper into the water, an arm stretched so that he could reach Luna.

He quickly snagged her wrist and hoisted her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her body was limp in his hold and Noctis frantically swam back up, knowing that he needed to get Luna to the surface as quickly as possible. He broke through, finally being able to gasp out for air. He struggled to tread water while holding Luna but he put all his focus on keeping her head above water and getting her back to land.

The waves were still violent, throwing both of them back and forth through the water but Noctis used what strength he had left to push through them. Noctis began to feel himself losing energy again and he struggled to stay awake. He thrusted his arm up, hoping to grab onto the wall of the altar but the waves kept pulling and pushing him away, chipping away at his strength more and more.

 _Please_ , he begged. He didn’t know if any of the Astrals were listening but he needed help now. _Please!_

Noctis was about to give up all hope when cold, sharp fingers grabbed his hand and instantly dragged him and Luna out of the water. They both toppled over the wall and Noctis blacked out as he hit the stone with no warning.

When he came back to himself, it was the sound of someone calling Luna’s name. He opened his eyes and there was a blurry figure in white leaning over her body, rambling to someone behind him about potions and phoenix downs. He didn’t have a chance to place a name to the voice before he lost consciousness again.

The last thing he heard were rushing footsteps and another voice calling his name.

* * *

The first thing Noctis felt when he woke up was the cold. When cracked his eyes open and a shiver coursed through his body. He still felt achy and his head was throbbing. He tried to push himself but his arms were shaky underneath him, making him quickly collapse back onto the bed from the strain.

“Noct?”, a voice asked concernedly. He looked off to the side and saw Ignis hovering next to him, eyes widened in surprise. Noctis opened his mouth to reply but could only muster up a hoarse cough. Ignis immediately leaned forward to put a comforting hand on his wrist. “Don’t strain yourself. Take your time.”

“Where… where are we?”

“Altissia.” Ignis frowned grimly. “Well, what’s left of it.”

Noctis groaned and rubbed his head. “How long have I been out?”

“A few days. You were put through quite the ordeal.”

Noctis gasped out suddenly and shot upright. “Luna!” He tightly grabbed Ignis’s hand despite his trembling grip. “Where is she?! Is she okay?! Was she-”

Ignis used his free hand to firmly grasp the prince’s shoulder. “Noct, calm down! Lunafreya is alive.”

“She is?” Ignis nodded. Noctis sobbed, covering his face with a hand. “Oh, thank gods…”

He remained that way for a short while, Ignis allowing him to let out his emotions. Noctis had been so sure that he was going to lose Luna after everything they had been through, so hearing that she was alive meant that there was still hope. When Noctis seemed to finally calm down, Noctis looked back up at Ignis. “How is she?”

Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line which made his anxiety rise up again. “She’s stable. The doctors said they need to wait for her to wake up before they can assess-”

“But she’s alive,” Noctis said impatiently. “That means she’s okay, right?”

“It means that she’s _going_ to be.” Ignis paused and Noctis searched his face for an answer. “Noct… when we found you… when Ravus pulled you both out of the water, Lunafreya… wasn’t breathing.” Ignis inhaled slowly. “She had died, Noct.”

Noctis gasped shakily and doubled over, his arms wrapping around his stomach. He wanted to throw up. _Died?_ Luna had _died?_ Even though the rational part of his brain was telling him that she’s alive now, that didn’t change the fact that Luna had died. For a short moment, she was gone. Noctis clasped a hand over his mouth; he didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Ravus and Ignis had found them a second later than they did.

“What happened after?” Noctis asked hesitantly.

Ignis smoothly ran a hand up and down his arm in a calming gesture. “I was able to administer a phoenix down to her quickly. She was back within seconds.”

Noctis didn’t realise he was still sobbing and he threw himself into Ignis’s arms, wrapping his around him. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much…”

He felt Ignis gently rub his back. “I’m just so glad we reached you in time…”

They soon broke apart and Noctis rubbed his watery eyes. “You said she was ‘stable’. So, she wasn’t stable when she was… brought back.”

Ignis shook his head. “She still lost a lot of blood. Not to mention, we had no idea how long she was underwater for and she would’ve been hypothermic from being exposed to the waters for too long…”

The mention of that made Noctis shiver; he figured he would’ve suffered from hypothermia from being in the water for a long time as well. Luckily, he was clearly recovering, so hopefully Luna would to.

“That’s not good. But not unfixable, right?”

Ignis nodded. “Of course. She has already been given multiple transfusions and the doctors are making sure she’s thoroughly warm. We just have to wait until she wakes up to see if she suffered any other effects from… drowning.”

Of course. Noctis screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about anything else that Luna could be going through. Hadn’t she suffered enough?

Forcing those dark thoughts away, Noctis asked, “You said Ravus was the one that pulled us out?” Ignis nodded. “How did you both find us?”

“Ravus had quickly turned on the Empire once his sister was in danger and we both shared a common want: to reach the altar and find you both.” He smiled wryly. “He’s not necessarily on our side, but he was willing to put everything aside to get Lunafreya the help she needed.”

Noctis didn’t know how to process all of that. Ravus helping him like that didn’t seem like something that would happen but, of course, his younger sister was in danger as well. It was only natural that he’d put that aside to help Luna.

“Where is he now?”

“Still in talks with the first secretary, I imagine. The help she had offered Lunafreya would’ve ceased once the covenant was formed but, given her current state, Ravus had appealed to extend their help until she’s fully healed.”

Noctis nodded and his shoulders sagged in relief. “And Luna?”

Ignis paused, looking at the door to the room and then back at him. “She’s a few doors down.”

“I need to see her.”

Ignis didn’t respond, instead already pulling back the covers of the bed and wrapping an arm Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis’s legs were shaky underneath him from being confined to a bed for a few days so the support was appreciated. He stumbled out of the room and down the hall before pausing in front of a door.

Wordlessly, Ignis opened the door and guided Noctis into the room and what he saw threatened to stop his heart. Luna was lying in a bed but was she hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip was attached to her arm. An oxygen mask was covering her mouth and Noctis could hear her faint, slow and shaky breathes. Her skin was pale though there was a little more colour in her face than there would’ve been when she was first brought back. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow and she was changed out of her bloody dress and into a hospital gown. The bed was covered in blankets, all of them reaching up to her shoulders.

Even though he could feel Ignis guide him across the room, Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of Luna. He knew that she was alive and stable but seeing her so weak and frail reminded him of how she looked when he saw her on the altar, bleeding out with no one to help her. He had to force those thoughts down as Ignis settled him into chair beside Luna’s bed. He couldn’t dwell on that now, not when Luna was alive in front of him. Instead, he focused on the steady beeping of the heart monitor, reminding him that was Luna was stable.

Luna was here, alive. And she was going to be okay.

Ignis had quietly excused himself, knowing that Noctis would want some time alone. For a few minutes, Noctis sat on the chair, frozen, only being to focus on Luna’s heart monitor and her slow breathing. The two things that kept him grounded and reminded him to not let his mind dwell on the ‘what ifs’.

After a few minutes, Noctis hesitantly reached out a hand and gently placed it on Luna’s. He carefully lifted it up so he was holding it in both of his hands, mindful of the IV in her arm. Her hand was still cool to the touch and Noctis tried to lightly rub some warmth into it. He paused for a moment before lowering her hand into his lap.

“Hey, Luna,” he said softly to her. Noctis had no idea if Luna could hear him but he wanted her to know that he was here, that she wasn’t alone. “It’s me, Noctis.” He forced a weak smile as if she could see him. “I- I’m glad you’re alright now… I know you’ve been through a lot.” His voice cracked on the last few words, knowing that he couldn’t begin to understand the suffering she had been subjected to. She had been suffering since she was a child yet fate still wanted to be cruel to her to the very end. He knew there was no point dwelling on what happened to her days ago, but Noctis couldn’t help himself. He leaned over the bed, clasping Luna’s hand in his like a prayer. “Oh gods, I’m sorry, Luna. I’m so sorry…”, he sobbed. The tears were flowing freely and Noctis didn’t let go of Luna to wipe them away. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t reach you in time, that I couldn’t protect you. That you nearly… died because of me.”

Noctis couldn’t deny the truth. If he hadn’t needed Leviathan’s favour, Luna wouldn’t have been up on that altar and dying in the first place. He would never be able to make it up to her for that.

But he could try.

“I’m here now, though,” he promised firmly. “And I swear,” He slowly reached out and rested a hand on top of Luna’s head, gently running it through her hair. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. No one will ever take you from us again.”

With that promise in the air, Noctis lifted Luna’s hand and lightly pressed his lips against it.

He didn’t know how long he sat beside Luna for. He continued to watch over her, focusing only on the sound of her breathing and her heart monitor, absentmindedly rubbing a thumb over Luna’s hand. Every now and again, he was forced to move from his spot when doctors and nurses came to check on her, though Noctis refused to relinquish his hold on her hand.

A few hours later, he was woken up by the feeling of something gently shaking his shoulder. His head was resting on the edge of the bed, his arms folded underneath. When had he fallen asleep? He started suddenly looked over to Luna, sighing in relief that she was still there. He looked up and saw Ignis standing above him, though he was barely visible in the dark room, now that it was clearly evening.

“You need to rest, Noct.” He noticed Noctis’s obvious reluctance to leave Luna’s side, though he didn’t blame him. “You can see her tomorrow.”

Ignis had to gently pull him out of the chair and Noctis had to finally place Luna’s hand back at her side. He heard a high-pitched whimper and looked over to see two small figures trotting over to the bed. He saw Umbra jump onto the end of the bed, looking at Luna with sad eyes before curling up at her feet. Pryna had jumped up onto the bed as well, settling down right beside Luna, pressing her body against hers to warm her up.

Noctis smiled lightly at the sight. The two Messengers were still watching over her and he had every bit of faith that they would continue to guard her in his absence. With that thought, Noctis summoned his Carbuncle figurine from the Armiger and set it down on Luna’s bedside table. The creature had protected him during his most painful time, so he hoped it would do the same for her.

He began to follow Ignis out of the room when he saw the notebook still tied to Umbra. After a moment of consideration, he took the notebook and flipped it to the next clear page, knowing exactly what he wanted to write.

What he hoped would comfort Luna when she eventually woke up.

* * *

_I promise, I’ll never lose you again._

_I love you._

* * *

Despite his wishful thinking, Luna hadn’t woken up the next day. Every morning, Noctis went to visit Luna in her room and sat with her for a few hours, hoping she would stir awake soon. However, nothing ever happened and Noctis had to excuse himself from her room whenever she was checked up on by doctors, when he had to be checked up on himself or when Ravus wanted some time alone with his sister.

It had been that way for the last few days and there didn’t seem to be any indication that Luna would wake up soon. The only change that occurred was that the doctor’s deemed it safe to remove her oxygen mask, confident that Luna could now breathe on her own. Though it didn’t seem like a massive change, Noctis considered it progress, which made him hopeful for the future.

“You’re just gonna stare into space like that?” Noctis looked up from where he was lying on his bed to see Gladio enter the room and sit down next to him. “Thought you’re supposed to be resting.”

Noctis shrugged. “Can’t sleep.”

“That’s a first,” Gladio chided, clearly trying to make a joke to cheer him up.

Noctis wasn’t in the mood for joking. Whenever he fell asleep, he was tormented by nightmares of losing Luna in the ocean, unable to find and save her, feeling like he was about to die with her…

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. And held his father’s ring in the other. Apparently, Luna had kept it with throughout the covenant. Another thing he could never repay her for.

He clenched his hand, committing the feeling of the object to memory before setting it down on the bedside side table and rolled onto his back with another side.

“Well, seeing as you don’t want to sleep”, Galdio started, “want to talk about what we’re gonna do next?”

“I’m not leaving without Luna,” he replied instantly.

“Alright.”

Noctis looked up at his Shield with a raised eyebrow. “Really? No big speech about how I can’t waste any more time? How I need to step up and fight for the kingdom?”

Gladio shrugged. “Nope. I know she’s important to you. And I know you’re not about to leave her behind while she’s still healing. Not when the Empire’s probably still after her.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “That’s not the only reason.”

“I know.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before either of them could answer, the door opened.

Prompto popped his head into the room, instantly looking at Noctis with a smile. “Hey buddy. You’ve got a visitor!”

Noctis frowned. “Who?”

Prompto stepped inside the room and behind him was-

_Luna._

She was sitting in a wheelchair and was pushed in by Ignis, still dressed in her hospital gown though her legs were covered by a large blanket. Her complexion looked healthier than ever, though her eyes looked a little puffy and haggard. She was clutching the notebook and Carbuncle tightly to her chest and her whole body was tense.

When her eyes landed on Noctis, her eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips.

As soon as he saw her, Noctis shot up from the bed and stood frozen in front of her. He absentmindedly noticed his friends quietly leaving the room but all Noctis could focus on where those beautiful blue eyes he thought would never open again.

He hesitantly stepped towards Luna, never taking his eyes off her.

Luna kept staring at Noctis as if he was about to disappear.

When he was just a step away from her, he heard her say, “Noctis…”

The sound of her sweet voice was enough to break him. He let out a sob and fell to his knees in front of her. “Luna…”

He wrapped his arms around her and she immediately returned the embrace, beginning to cry as well. Noctis felt the sensation of her arms around him, her warm body further cementing the reality that she was alright.

“Oh, Luna,” he sobbed. “I thought I lost you.”

Luna pressed her forehead into his shoulder. “I was so scared that I’d never see you again.”

Noctis cupped hand on the back of her hair. “I’m here now... we’ll never be apart again.”

He heard her breath hitch. “I know.”

After remaining that way for several minutes, he lightly pushed away some of her hair away from her eyes. “How do you feel?”

“A little worse for wear but I’m alright,” she said with a somewhat playful smile. Luna’s hand rested on her stomach. “I cannot move without it hurting, so I’ll have to use this wheelchair for now.”

Noctis looked down, knowing that she was talking about her wound. “Luna, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “For not being there for you. For not saving you in time.”

Luna shook her head. “You couldn’t have known what would happen-”

“But I should’ve thought of you first! I should’ve made sure you were safe before the stupid covenant!”

“Noctis,” Luna sighed sympathetically, “there is no use dwelling on what we could’ve done differently, believe me, I thought about it as well. The only thing that matters is that we’re both okay now.”

Noctis took in a shaky breath and shut his eyes. “You- You _died_ , Luna.”

A short pause. “I know. But I’m here now.” He opened his eyes when he felt Luna’s hand cup his cheek. “And Noctis?”

“Yeah?”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

Her words stole the breath from Noctis’s lungs, making him tear up again. He didn’t have to say anything else. Instead, he took Luna’s face in his hands and pulled her in closer, pressing their foreheads together. He softly placed a kiss on her cheek and Luna placed one on his forehead.

They didn’t speak any more words, letting their actions say their feelings for them.

When they broke apart, Luna was smiling, wiping her away her own tears, though she couldn’t stop herself from crying.

“Luna?”, Noctis asked concernedly.

She laughed through her tears. “It’s nothing, I just- I can’t believe this is real.”

Noctis couldn’t agree with her more. “But?”, he asked, knowing there was something else on her mind.

Luna looked down. “I’m afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of what we’re going to do next.”

Noctis covered Luna’s hand with his, giving it a firm squeeze. “We’re going to stay here until you’re completely healed up.”

“And then?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. But- Whatever happens, I want you to come with me… If that’s what you want.”

“Oh, Noctis, of course it’s what I want.”

Luna and Noctis knew that after so many years, they weren’t going to leave each other’s sides so easily.

They both promised that they would never be separated again.

Noctis looked out the window and then back at Luna. “It’s still a little early. You should eat something.”

Luna smirked at him. “Only if you join me.”

Noctis chuckled. “You got it.”

He took the wheelchair and began pushing it to a coffee table where they could sit together. It brought back memories of when Luna would help push him around when he was in a wheelchair.

“Oh,” Luna said. “And I believe this belongs to you.”

She held up Carbuncle with a grateful smile and he took it when he settled her chair by the table. “Thanks.”

“Quite the friend you’ve got there.”

“So, you met Carbuncle?”

“Very briefly. But I know the help he provided was immeasurable. Thank you, Noctis.”

“It’s the least I could do. You already did so much for me.”

Luna opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped herself. Her hand travelled back to her stomach and Noctis noticed her expression was a little uneasy. “You okay?”

She looked back up at him and nodded, though she still looked a little anxious. Sensing that it probably wasn’t best to pry at the moment, Noctis decided to take her mind off of it and possibly cheer her up. “You said you met Carbuncle briefly?” Luna nodded. “Did he mention anything about me?”

“Only a little. Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Noctis said a little too eagerly, looking around the room conspicuously.

Luna smirked. “Is there something you were afraid he’d tell me about you?”, she asked teasingly.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not telling you _now_.”

Luna laughed. It wasn’t a light giggle or chuckle, it was a loud, energetic laugh. And it was beautiful. Noctis never thought he’d never hear her so happy again.

This was all that both of them wanted: to laugh and cry with each other. To be together after so many hardships and years apart. If they ever went through something, they would now go through it at each other’s sides. They had no idea what the road ahead had in store for them, but it was alright. No matter what fate would throw at them, they would be okay.

Because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was a fic that I made a small start to MONTHS ago, but Lunoct Week inspired me to pick it up again and finally finish it!! (and to also give it a happy ending!!) Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!! :D
> 
> Twitter: @xvsylleblossoms


End file.
